The present invention relates to semiconductor device packages.
A well known package arrangement is a Quad Flatpak No Lead (QFN) package. A QFN is a semiconductor package that includes a plurality of pads disposed at the edges thereof, and in some variations a die pad. The pads and the die pad are exposed at the bottom of the package and adapted for surface mounting.
It is well known that a semiconductor die within a package, such as a QFN package, generates heat while operating. The heat so generated must be dissipated to avoid adverse effects on the operation of the die.
One known method for dissipating the generated heat is to thermally connect a heat sink or a heat spreader to the outside of the package. Such a method, however, increases the height of the package. In addition, in such an arrangement the thermal path between the die and the heat sink or heat spreader includes the full thickness of the housing of the package, which prevents the efficient transfer of heat from the die to the heat dissipating body.